Don't Look Back
by Believe the Unbelievable
Summary: Lorelei is a nymph who lives in the enchanted river of Mirkwood. And her primary rules are: Avoid the webs, enchant the elves as many times as possible to annoy Thranduil, and never believe the spiders. Ever. But then one spider came along one day, and told her the truth. There were dwarves in Mirkwood. And suddenly, Lorelei wonders what happened to the life she had before.
1. Chapter 1

I never thought I would see a dwarf in Mirkwood. I mean, for goodness sake, this is elven land, and not even very many elves even saw me. If they did, they called me a balrog, or a troll, or an orc and whatever else they could come up with, even the Watcher in the Water (which is very inaccurate, the thing has tentacles, and I, for one, do not). It's not my fault I'm the nymph of an enchanted river! I was born to it, as they were to Mirkwood's halls. But they called me evil, and so my company was the water over the rocks and the webs and the spiders.

Yes, the spiders. They bring evil into the land. But I am cursed to do the same. Besides, some of the spiders are okay…if you overlook a few of their morals. Or, most of their morals, really.

Sighing, I looked up from the enchanted river I stood in, the one I guard with my life. If anyone fell into it, drank from it, bathed in it, they would drift off in a deep sleep, only to wake and lose part of their memory. The water was black, deep ebony black, but beautiful and dangerous all the same.

I heard the scrabbling of leaves before I saw the spider. Noisy creatures, they were. I told them to be quieter when searching for prey, but none took heed. I rose out of the water, stepping onto the land. I hadn't talked to anyone in a while. My feet padded softly on the forest floor, dark leather boots made of deer hide worn from age. My black leggings still had stubborn cobwebs clinging to them, as did my skirt and tunic, but after years of living deep in a secluded forest, I was used to it. The one thing I protected from the webs was a belt, which had a host of mismatching sheaths, each one with another knife.

The spider was utterly hideous. It was huge, covered in bristling, greasy hair, soulless eyes and gnashing fangs. It dragged an off-colored bundle of webs with it.

"Who'd you catch this time?" I asked.

The spider swung around, hissing and snarling, but I'd stepped out of the shadows and into the dim light. She dropped back onto the ground beside the bundle. "Lorelei. I told you not to sneak up on us." She hissed.

I smiled. "Spite, I told you the quieter you were, the stealthier, you might catch more prey."

"You'll never believe what we've caught this time." Spite started dragging the bundle again. "Dwarves."

I laughed. "Nice try. I'm not as gullible as I used to be."

Spite gave a horrible, hacking chuckle. "Seriously. There's thirteen of them, wandering aimlessly around. They strayed far from the path. You should have heard them. 'Look out!' 'Move!' 'They're everywhere!' 'Shoot it! Shoot it!' 'Hold your ground!'"

"Still don't believe you."

Spite sighed. "Do I really have to undo the webs to show you?"

"Shouldn't the dwarf be unconscious from the poison?" I replied. I've known Spite for a long time. She loved showing off her prey…before she ate it, that is. She had a thing for upper-class elves. Spite always took an alternate path to the nest, just to show me what she's caught.

Spite undid the meticulous wrappings around the 'dwarf'. She's tricked me before, in my childhood, into believing she'd caught anything from a hobbit to a wizard. But a dwarf? Like I would ever believe that. I've learned from my mistakes and gullibility.

For once, I was so wrong.

"And how many of you did it take to catch them?" I asked, staring at the young blond dwarf. I could almost feel the poison circulating…I shook my head. A glitter of metal caught my eye. I stooped down and picked up a knife. One of many, from the looks of it.

"Many spiders died. But it's a good catch, is it not?"

"Fully armed, wandering in Mirkwood….What on earth are they doing here?" I asked, tucking the knife into my belt. I had quite the collection, from elfish blades and human knives. And now a dwarven one.

Spite replaced the woven webs over the dwarf. "You know, I almost don't care now that I finally get a taste of dwarf. It used to be my grandfather's favorite." She pulled the unfortunate dwarf behind her.

We reached the spider nest. The creatures clambered up and down the webs, almost no light got in, and the stench was horrible. It was my home away from home.

I winced as I stepped towards the nest. I hated the webs. They stuck to everything that came in reach. I almost felt bad for the dwarves, if it wasn't for the fact that they were stupid enough to come in here anyway.

Other spiders were gathering, clicking and hissing. One scrambled over. "Spite! Lorelei! Just hang that one over there, by the fat one."

"I haven't seen you in a while." I greeted as Spite's siblings crept over to help her. "I heard you had a good catch. Spite told me you caught dwarves, and I didn't believe it until I saw it."

"There will be a feast tonight. Would you like to join us?" The Elder asked. One of his eyes was milky white from blindness.

I learned a long time ago not to come to a spider's feast. Not because of the food they serve, but the manner in which they serve it. They randomly throw pieces of their prey into a crowd and they fight for it, venom and fang.

"Thank you, but I think I should stay by the river tonight. Dwarves in Mirkwood? Something's off, Elder, even you know that."

The spider hissed in agreement. "I could send some spiders' home with you, if you'd like."

"It's okay. You know I can protect myself. Besides, your spiders will want the prey tonight. They lost many of their kin, from the sound of it. Give them a moment to relish their triumph."

He sighed, in that terrible grating sound spiders sigh. "I don't like this feeling that something is going to happen. Why is it that these dwarves, small creatures they are, unsettling me so much?"

"Dwarves are stubborn." I said. "Watch out tonight. I fear that they bring something with them."

* * *

Later that day, I stood once again in the enchanted river. Black water folded over my hands like silk. Leaves from the trees fell into the water, ruining its beauty. Webs covered some of the rocks in off white. Shadows shifted, trees groaned, and _something _crept around me. I couldn't see it, but I could sense it. It shuffled the leaves, stumbling in the uneven terrain.

"Whoever you are," I called out, moving into the middle of the stream, "Don't come near. The river is enchanted; you will fall asleep if you touch the water." Usually, I gave a more inspiring speech, begging, seducing, luring elves into the inky blackness and leaving them on the doorstep of Thranduil's home just to annoy him. He's long since learned sending more elves just made manners worse. Just meant more elves on the doorstep.

But I was used to seeing my enemy. Now I couldn't. I refused to be defeated by an invisible advisory in my home, my river, the thing I protected with my life because it protected mine. I was the only one who could step in without feeling its effects; I was the only one who saw what it really was: a thing of beauty.

The scuffling got quicker. A pile of leaves was disturbed, knocking them into the stream. I rose from the water, throwing one of my knives at the tree behind the disturbed leaves. I hit nothing. There was no sickening _thunk_ of metal and flesh, just a hollow _thud _of metal and wood as my knife sunk into a tree.

I had to scare whatever it was away. I am a nymph, nymphs can and will die like humans. It didn't take much. I screeched my frustration for all Mirkwood to hear, and sank beneath the surface, swimming to a safer place downstream.

I willed myself not to quake in fear. First Dwarves, now an invisible…thing. What was next?

And not more than a second after I thought that, an elf came into my sight, walking along my river, all fiery red hair and attitude. I smiled, spirits renewed, slinking into the water.

Time to have some fun, shall we?


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: I'm not sure why, but every time I see Tauriel, I just think of her as Miss Attitude. I don't know why (maybe the fiery red hair?) but I just do. So Tauriel ultimately gets that nickname from Lorelei. ;)_**

**_ Also, Nymphs (in this story, at least) can breathe underwater and breathe on land. Theu appear as humans unless they choose otherwise_**

**_Disclaimer: (Which I may have forgotten on the first chapter….) Everything but Lorelei is Tolkien's, not mine._**

* * *

I didn't mention that Miss Attitude had a whole patrol of elves behind her, armed to the teeth in bows and swords and who knows what else. Their armor glinted and gleamed. Most of these elves looked like old timers, hard to lure, but I did see a few younger ones in the back. Along with someone I did recognize. Pity THranduil was there to stop me from dragging him into the river.

"Legolas! Long time no see. You get my last gift?" I hissed, referring to an elf that had fallen head over heels for me – literally – and into my river without any help from me.

In a flash, all the bows were aimed at me. "Stand down!" Miss Attitude yelled.

I rose out of the water a bit. "And who do I owe thy pleasure?" I asked. She seethed at me, and almost loosened the arrow, but Legolas put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's no use Tauriel. She's a nymph, you kill her, and another nymph is going to show up in her place."

"That's right." I confirmed, just to set off Tauriel even more. She was clearly struggling with the order from her superior and her own emotions. I churned the water around me with my hands, making a whirlpool. "Tauriel, is it? Good to know another elf." And then I turned on the charm, almost like one would change from talking to singing. "I don't have a lot of friends."

One elf stared at me with pitying eyes. The youngest, most inexperienced. I smiled inwardly. My eyes grew wide and sad. "People call me all sorts of names. All I ever wanted was for someone to understand."

Elf boy nodded. Several of his companions muttered in uneasiness. I sighed theatrically, turning away, looking over the water. I had him hooked. Now I could go back to my original business.

"I take it you're searching for the dwarves."

Legolas scoffed. "Dwarves in Mirkwood? No one is going to believe that."

I laughed, pulling the dwarf dagger from its sheath and swimming closer to the bank so Legolas could see it better. I turned the blade so the metal caught the light. Legolas started in on a nice string of elven curses. Miss Attitude joined him.

"Seriously, elf prince. The spiders will feast tonight."

With that, I dove into the watery depths. Some arrows tried to follow me, but missed when they hit the water. _I protect the river and the river protects me._

I waited a good long while before surfacing. Most of the elves had gone on, down the stream for their patrol. One had lagged behind. I smiled. Thranduil would kill me if it meant another nymph wouldn't take my place. Who knows if she'd be better or worse than me?

I dived again, and surfaced where the elf was. His eyes were chocolate brown and had a wistful look covering it like a film. I smiled shyly. "Hello."

Relief came to the elf's face.

"I'm glad you waited for me. There's something…special about you." My hair was fanned out behind me, blending with the water. My sweet, innocent face was on.

He was hooked. He was mine.

Elf boy sat on a stone by the river. "Do they really call you names?"

I nodded in sincerity. "I'm not a balrog, or an orc or a troll. I'm just a nymph. A nymph of a river. They think it evil, but all I've wanted was a friend. And anything I have close to that is those greasy, nasty spiders that pester me day and night."

We stared at each other for a moment. I made sure to bat my long, black eyelashes, give him a longing, sorrowful look, and let my hair pool around me, my lips forming a small smile. This elf was a newbie, his bow and knives hardly ever seeing battle.

"What's your name?" He asked me. He was now on just a foot away.

"Lorelei. What's yours?" He was just inches in front of me. I reached out with one hand and took one of his.

"Duilin."

And then we lean in for what would have been a kiss. Our hands grasped together, our lips just nearly met – until I pulled Duilin into the water.

I never drown my victims. I put one hand over their mouth, the other over their nose to keep them from swallowing anything. Always a quick dunk, nothing more.

After the deed was done, I drug Duilin onto the bank. I'll take him to his home later, when I was up for the trek. So much commotion, elves and spiders and dwarves. Who knows what will happen next, and if it will hurt my river.

My hands crept to two coiled leather snakes at my hips – I traded a good amount of weaponry with a passerby for these whips, so I didn't have to chase everyone down and drag them in, I just had to get the whip around one of their ankles. And then I pulled in the guy and got the weapons I traded for them back. The only reason I did that was he demanded I give him my best knife. What a rip off.

I had hardly stepped out of my river when I heard screaming and yelling. Two knives were in my hands in and instant, an elfish throwing knife and the one I took from the dwarf. Elves were shrieking in their language, spiders were hissing, and dwarves – oh for goodness sake, the _dwarves_ – scrambled everywhere, just out of my sight, but not my hearing.

Dead leaves scattered as a dwarf fell towards the river, just stopping by the edge right by my feet. The shock was evident on my face, I could feel it. Said dwarf looked up at me in terror, backing away. Poor thing. Cobwebs and leaves in his hair and all over his clothes.

And then I couldn't stop myself. "Who, in the name of my enchanted river invited dwarves into Mirkwood!" I screamed. "What's next? Hobbits? Orcs? Wargs? A wizard?"

I think my declaration scared him. That, or the sight of poor sleeping Duilin by the bank. I guess Duilin did look like a dead body, from his perspective. He turned around to run and found Spite and nine of her siblings in his face. The dwarf was doing pretty well, I admit – until Spite got under his defenses.

"KILI!" Someone screamed. I looked away from the tussle to see the dwarves and the elves by the waterfall. The blond dwarf – the one I took the knife from – struggled against the elves.

Something pierced my heart. The bond between these two is strong, just like my bond to the river. And then I knew I had to do something.

Only, Miss Attitude got there first. She jumped into the fray, shooting spiders one by one. Spite was still going for Kili. She was going to die.

The arrow hit her quick enough. With a thud, she hit the ground.

I felt nothing but numbness overcome me. The spiders were evil, sure, but Spite was my friend. Spite and I…. She led me to the dwarves.

Tauriel shot the last few spiders down. Kili saw another spider coming and was begging her for a knife. She responded by throwing one into the spider's head.

I jerked myself away from the scene. I screamed with anger and fury, lashing at any living being that came within my reach (which included spiders and the dwarf until they all got the message they were going to die if they stayed.) After a moment, I jumped into the river and swam away.

It didn't take much to sit on the bank and stare at the water. I protect the river, the river protects me. I protect the river, the rive–

–Stupid elf, stupid dwarves, ruining my life–

– Protects me –

– Help the dwarves.

I shook my head, freeing myself of my thoughts. I needed to vent my feelings.

I swam back downstream to where I was before. The dwarves were gone, the spider carcasses dragged away, arrows and swords picked up. Duilin was gone. A few elves were left to clean up the rest.

I smiled at them prettily. "Hello." I said shyly. "What's your name?"


	3. Chapter 3

The elves are slow. And if it's not the elves, it must be the unconscious Duilin they carried with them. Or perhaps the now captive dwarves. Whoever or whatever it was, I had charmed three elves and drug them all the way to the entrance of Thranduil's kingdom, just out of sight of the guards, placing them all nice and pretty, straight out on their backs with their hands on their chest, clasped around their weapons. Just as I was tidying them up, the train of prisoners and captors showed up, Prince Legolas in the lead.

He sighed with frustration. "Why?" Was all he said.

I walked around the three unfortunate elves, arranging a lock of hair or a piece of armor if I found it out of place. "Well, you took my first catch." I pointed to Duilin. "And the events of the day were quite straining on me, so I thought I might….vent my feelings. Besides, I can't let you elves have all the fun. You successfully captured thirteen dwarves still reeling from spider poison. Congratulations."

I looked up at the dwarves. One of them (the dark haired one, Kili) shied out of my sight behind the blond one. I gave him a smile. "It's not like I'm going to kill you, it's just not in me."

"You might as well have." Tauriel hissed.

I shrugged. "Whatever. Anyway, what's your name?" I addressed the blond dwarf.

The blond looked torn between answering and his own self-conscience. And then another dark haired dwarf (this one with quite a bit of silver mixed in, looking remarkable like Kili in a way) stepped in front of blond. "Don't answer. She will bewitch you."

Legolas rolled his eyes. "She would, if we were by her river. But we aren't, _dwarf,_ so keep moving."

I heard the sound of metal scraping on metal. I looked in the direction I heard it, but instead of staring into the eyes of an elf, I was looking at the blond dwarf. I realized something – he was hiding a weapon. A sense of pride washed over me. Someone was smart enough to hide a weapon. My hands drifted to a dagger at my waist. Kili followed my movements.

"Hey, where'd you –"

I silenced him with a glare. My weapon now, not blond dwarf's. Discontent was spreading throughout the elves. Some were reaching for their bows and swords. I had to get moving quick. I backed up and turned to see Tauriel pointing two knife blades directly at my throat.

"Don't even think about it."

I had to get out of here. Something was nagging me, just in the farther reaches of my mind. The river. The river was calling me back. It needed me.

No elf was going to stop me from accomplishing that. I pulled out a dagger and slowly pushed Tauriel's blades away from my neck. "Look, killing me isn't going to do you any good. Not to mention, chances of me taking you down are high, especially if we get back to my home. Would you risk thirteen prisoners on a nymph you can't kill without fear of having one worse than me take its place? Just let me go back to my river and I promise I'll go a week without you hearing a word from me. Deal?"

Without waiting for another word, I barged through the crowd, nearly knocking Kili over. He stumbled back as I ran on.

A smirk formed on my face. One of the sheaths on my belt was empty. I'd given a dagger to Kili, whether he knew it or not. Just a way to thank the blond dwarf for his smarts and to get back at the elves. So long as Kili was able to get out and break everyone else out with him, we'd be all set. See, I would've given the dagger to blond dwarf, but if he had one on him, they'd find it, most likely because he'd have others with him.

I dove straight into the black water of the river. A shiver crawled up my back. Something was wrong. It was there, just in the corner of my mind. Someone was watching that exchange – the same feeling I had the day the spiders caught the dwarves. That something invisible was just _there._

I forced away my thoughts, falling onto the rocky bottom of the river. I sighed. I wanted to stay here, for the longest time and just ignore the problems dwelling in my mind. To ignore whatev –

Someone was on the bank. Quite a few people, actually. Waiting for me to show up. I swam to the surface and saw I had made a big mistake. I should've stayed under the water.

A host of orcs stood waiting for me. At their head was a grotesque orc, paler than the rest. I could feel their gazes on me, some wondering, the rest thirsting for my flesh.

This wasn't a game. I had to fight.

"Bolg." I smiled pleasantly. "What brings you to Mirkwood, hmm?"

The orc grinned. I winced as I saw the metal strips screwed into his head. "Have you heard of dwarves, Lorelei?"

Someone save me.

* * *

I don't know how he did it. He somehow got me onto land, the one thing I should never have done. My pale skin bleed onto the ground, the whip hitting me mercilessly, just as it should. I choked out a sob. I had to hang with it. Don't speak. Defend the dwarves best you can for as long as you can. Pray that Thranduil killed them or took them into his dungeon, whatever, so long as they weren't wandering.

"I…I don't know…." I hissed as pain licked my body like dragon fire.

"We should take her back to Azog." One orc suggested in that foul speech I'm cursed to know. Black Speech. That and the Common tongue, with what was the best thing to a nymphs language. "He can –"

Bolg snarled. "Silence. She will reveal the information soon. She needs her river." He looked down at the water, so temptingly close, but so far away –

The whip cracked again. I have to tell him. I swear I'll kill him later, just _tell _him now, if you die you cannot be reincarnated into another nymph who will be tortured. Tell Bolg, and promise to get back at him later.

"Stop." I ordered with the last of my strength. "Stop. I'll tell you where the dwarves are."

Bolg smiled. "Yes?"

"T-they….They…." What was I doing, I will not subject any creature to be hunted by an orc pack. Because the elves called me an orc, and a troll and a balrog, and Watcher of the Water, and they were _wrong._

When the whip reached at me again, I didn't feel anything. I am not evil. I will not give in.

"Tell me." Bolg hissed, pulling my chin up with one finger. "And you will be free."

I shut my eyes. No, I wouldn't. Not from my own guilt.

"Tell me."

"The elves." I forced out. "The elves took them into their kingdom." If I lived, then I could kill them later. I swore to.

Bolg smiled evilly. He dropped the whip on the ground – it was my whip – and called his pack away. They had more pressing matters than a nymph lying on the ground, bleeding and exhausted.

I watched the pack go away. Something burned fierce in my eyes.

Those orcs were already dead to me, decapitated and broken.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: I'd like to thank Haruka2007 for pointing out that Bolg left Lorelei without killing her, which is probably against some orc rule of life. My theory behind that is while Bolg is cruel, Azog was worse, and should Bolg lose the dwarves…well, even Azog would be pretty mad and the consequences worse. So Bolg's priority was dwarves, not nymphs. And Lorelei's obsession with helping the dwarves will be explained, I promise ;)_**

**_Disclaimer I only seem to remember every other chapter: So the hobbit was never mine. Lorelei is, and so is her attitude._**

It was days later. Weakened by torture, I basked in the water as long as I could. I didn't rouse when elves walked by. I refused to get up to the few remaining spiders and when orcs crawled around, just to watch my shores, I made sure to swim away.

Nymphs are typically to their fullest capability in their normal form, but if I was to kill all the orcs, I had to walk around. Some fish-like tail wasn't going to help me with that. So I will stay in human form until situations required something else.

The wounds had changed to silvery scars, thanks to the quick healing wired into nymph genes. They marred my skin from porcelain to tight and stretched.

Protect the dwarves. I had to get them through whatever their quest was. I could feel it tightening a hold on my mind. Help the dwarves. That is your job now, not to protect the river, but help the dwarves, help the dwar –

I sighed. It all started with the dwarves. Something was up with them, and it drew me in like a magnet. I mean, even when Spite first told me about them, I wouldn't believe her. I don't recall any reason for the creatures to come all the way out here. I don't know why, I felt like a stalker, the thoughts pounding in my head mercilessly. It has become an unforgivable obsession.

Maybe a group of merchants (insane ones, at that) or…. It can't be. They went to Ered Luin. Why would they journey all the way back, with a dragon? They're mad! The beast Smaug would slay them all, there is no way into the mountain, otherwise someone would have found it….

What if they did? Find a way in, that is?

And the invisible person who came by my river before, I felt they had a part to play in this. I don't know what or who it was, but it scared me worse than the orcs.

I had to at least find out their intention. Whether or not I helped them would come later. Besides, the orcs had gone long enough without hearing from me.

At the bottom of the river was a gift to one of my predecessors (She was worse than me. So bad that the elven king gave her a mithril chainmail shirt to get on her good side and she still managed to wipe the memories of nearly twenty elves that day.) I pulled it over my shirt. I tightened my belt to be sure it wouldn't come off in battle. I took my most reliable weapons only, leaving the rest on the river bottom. I combed my hair with one hand and pulled it into a ponytail.

Now. Where could those orcs be?

It took me the better part of the day to track them. They were everywhere, from the remnants of the spider nest to the darkest corners of the forest. But I got the gist of where they were headed and when I heard their Black Speech I knew I was golden.

I jumped into the nearest tree, climbing up it nimbly. I could see the orcs gathering around me, facing the rapids of another river. Elves were bickering, shooting arrows wildly at thirteen barrels being carried away by the currant. I sighed. I always knew the elves were just as insane as others thought they were wise.

A flicker of orange caught my eyes. It was the beard of the fat dwarf, the one in the group the elves caught. Oh god, they used the barrels to get out. With a shake of my head, I acknowledged their determination. Okay, so no one wants to be locked in an elfish dungeon with no way to escape. Somebody must've had a burst of serious insane inspiration and…stole the keys from the perceptive elves, got each other out, and knew exactly where to go? Am I the only one who thinks this is odd?

But I saw what was happening. The elves had closed the portcullis and the dwarves were stuck. The yelling and screaming hurt my ears, the sound of trapped animals caught by their captors. I could feel the loss in their booming voices, and above them all was that of their leader.

The elves had calmed down from their plight. They no longer raced from tree to tree, instead calmly coming to the portcullis.

And that was when the first arrow was shot. An elf toppled over the wall into the water, giving a strangled cry as it hit the rapids. My eyes flew to the sides of the river, where those orcs, heinous creature they were, laughed and pulled the strings back on bows and clambered over walls with their weapons screaming of filth and infection.

With a cry, I dropped from the tree into the river. I swam towards the portcullis, determined to turn the imminent massacre into something more of a battle….minus the dwarves. Ugh, dwarves this, dwarves that, look at what I've become!

When I surfaced, just behind the barrels, I saw a figure stabbing at an orc. Kili, bless him, was fighting off the orcs in an attempt to get to the lever with the very dagger I smuggled to him.

Blond dwarf saw me and he screamed something (I think it was in his own language, and most deeply offensive, but I was more concerned with the orc currently locked in battle with a certain pale haired elf.) I barely blinked as the dagger left my hand and lodged itself in the orc's head. Legolas looked up, and of course, Tauriel was fighting as well. I sighed. He thought it was from her. Sighing, I threw another dagger into an orc with relish. Young love…for an elf. How old were they, 600 or so? Who knows? Elves, while immortal, are deeply offended if you ask them of their age. Yes, I learned that the hard way. No, the elf no longer remembers the encounter.

"Shut your trap and help Kili!" I snapped at blond dwarf. He struggled to get out of the barrel without tipping himself into the river, but that wasn't happening. I jumped onto the portcullis wall, slitting the throats of orcs with a serious manner but some amount of childish glee. I threw one orc bodily into the river (that was the one who tried to eat me. He still had the bite wound on his arm, but was somehow still able to pull back a bow without much pain. I should've snapped his neck. Too late.)

And then the world slowed down. All I heard was the beating of my own heart in my ears. Everything was moving in slow motion. I looked up sluggishly to see that arrow, black and terrible, not the satin look of my river, find a mark in Kili's flesh, right above the knee.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: I get some feeling this is becoming Fili/OC. I don't know where that came from or when, but that's the way this story seems to be going._**

**_Disclaimer: Oh how I wished I owned the Hobbit. But I just own Lorelei._**

* * *

The arrow hit Kili. He slid to a stop, one hand out to steady himself, the other wistfully raised to reach the too tall lever. Blond was screaming, louder than I have ever heard, desperate and scared. Their leader joined him, pounding on the grate. It took ages for me to actually hear what they were saying.

"KILI!"

"No…NOOOO!"

The look on Blond's face dug deep into my soul, carving at it mercilessly, My knife changed direction, from Bolg to the orc closest to Kili. Tauriel saw the same thing I did, and leapt with elfish grace, shooting and stabbing anything near her and the dwarf.

And then everything went from that slow-motion to normal. A fury that I have never felt before welled inside me, like a wail of a widow growing in strength as she comes to realize her husband is forever gone, right as she throws herself across the grave. Oh god, I'm getting too poetic.

The first orc lost his head. The next got a slit throat. I crushed skulls, I wrung necks, dodging, weaving, slicing, hissing, even getting to hysterics and giving a laugh as arrows plunged past me.

It was, I believe, in this moment I realized that even if I was simply curious about all this secretive business, I already felt like Blond and Kili were my brothers, and their leader my father, and all the other dwarves my relatives. They were my friends, whether or not they knew me, whether or not they accepted me. The Council always said I needed a purpose, instead of disgracing their name by seducing elves and men into the river. Well, I would show them that I will not disgrace them, and I have a purpose.

A grating sound caught my ear as I sliced up some unfortunate. I wiped away black blood from my vision. I was going to have to wash off this filth later. But what I saw stopped me short.

Kili, through pain and with determination, had pulled the lever. The portcullis was opening at snail's speed. The water spilled quicker into the river, carrying barrels and dwarves with it. He collapsed momentarily, before giving into the demands of Blond and jumping into the barrel. I winced as part of the shaft broke off.

Orcs charged downstream as the barrels swept past. Arrows splintered wood. My knives sliced at flesh. The dwarf with the funny hat was keeping another person above the surface. Blond wouldn't shut up, his ceaseless yelling embedding themselves in my ears and mind. Kili struggled against the darkness. Their leader slew orcs with cold efficiency.

It seemed like ages later. There was no more prey to hunt, those cowards had run off. I had reached a quiet part of the stream where the water slowed. The dwarves weren't that far behind. I gulped in as much air as I could. I couldn't breathe. Was Kili okay? Take another breath. What about Blond?

By the time I had picked myself together, the barrels had arrived. I pulled my whips off from my belt and looped them around the first one I saw – Kili's – and pulled him in, careful to not hit him. I knew the pain that could be felt from these. Bolg showed me that.

When Kili was close enough, I pulled him out. He hissed something in Khudzul. Probably something I shouldn't have heard. "Hang in there." I muttered, setting him against a rock.

Kili took the arrow by the shaft.

"Maybe you should –"

He muffled a whimper as the arrowhead and what remained of the twisted thing fell onto the ground, skittering away.

"– wait." I finished.

Blond pushed me out of the way. I let myself be shoved away.

"Fili, it's fine." Kili said.

"We must keep moving." Leader said, in that authority filled tone that made me want to punch him and admire him all the same. He made a quick assessment of the dwarves, moving for each waterlogged dwarf to the next until he saw Kili. His eyes softened for a second. But then something curious happened. His gaze turned toward that single, solitary peak, and a lust filled his gaze, unkind and unwilling that I shivered.

The Council, for as stupid as they were, had a name for it. To the other races of Middle earth is was gold sickness, and to us it was greed. It blinded you beyond measure, of all your love and hopes and dreams, and it will kill you in the end.

It always did.

"And leave an injured dwarf to tend to his own wounds?" I snapped. "Are you blind?"

A quiet thickened. All the dwarves turned to me. A white-forked bearded dwarf in the back was giving me a stare, with pity and knowledge. He shook his head once, and I clamped my mouth shut. Best follow those who are wise than those who claim to be.

"And who are you?" Leader snarled.

Controlling my temper, I gave a short bow, metal clinking around my waist. "Lorelei, nymph of the enchanted river of Mirkwood." And at the last minute, "At your service."

There was a small laugh. I looked to see…oh my word, a hobbit. Thirteen dwarves and a hobbit. Who was probably also in Mirkwood. This was most worrisome.

The Council would want to know.

And if we were to get help, we'd have no choice but to sail to Laketown, and from there…well, I cannot cross without permission. I would be forced to dive into the lake, shoved into my true form, and meet with three nymphs, the oldest and 'wisest' of all of us. And they would know then, bar me from everything, and I'd become a nymph of some human well or cursed to remain a human forever.

The dwarf with the forked beard stepped up. "Thorin, Kili needs help."

Thorin…I was right all along. How I wished I was not, they knew of the danger and were daring enough to challenge it.

"Yes." I stated. "You will need all the help you can get to break into the mountain, Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, rightful king under the glorious mountain. How the Council wished for the riches of Erebor to flow outside the mountain, time and time again. But I believe the beast waits for you."

Thorin stared at me, beyond angry. I just looked over my shoulder to see that Fili had finished off the bandage.

"See? That wasn't so hard." I gave a sincere look to Thorin. "Now you just have to cross the lake."

"And it will not be easy. We aren't nymphs." The wise dwarf commented.

I scoffed, taking the funny hat off a dwarf and wringing out the water. "Are you saying it's easy for me? Pity you don't have to visit a council every time you want to go somewhere."

"Is that Mithril?" Another asked. I put the hat back on the dwarf's head and swung around to see a red-bearded dwarf staring at the chainmail in wonder.

"Mine. A gift from the elven king." I said. Thorin made a choking sound in his throat. "And that was before my predecessor erased half the memories of those present. The elven king back then was quite…unhappy."

Murmurs of approval rang throughout. My gaze wandered back to Fili and Kili. Something was off here. It screamed in my ears.

A cracking of a dry tree branch rang out in my ears. I twisted around, dagger ready to throw. But when I saw who stood there, I lowered my weapon and sheathed it away, climbing up the rocks to meet him. The dwarves were yelling at each other, only to be broken up by me.

"It's good to see another old friend." I said. "Long time, no see Bard."


	6. Chapter 6

**_A:N/ I apologize for the slow updates, but I'm writing my own story at the moment and had to catch up on that. A warning for this chapter, I almost changed the rating to M but decided otherwise because I'm always worried about the content rating._**

* * *

Merchants.

That's what the dwarves said. Or, what Balin said. I think it was him. Being introduced to thirteen dwarves and a hobbit, most of which have rhyming names, is hard to remember. Anyway, merchants? Was that the best they could come up with? _I _could have come up with a better story! Bard wasn't stupid, and he almost pegged Bofur for a second if I hadn't stepped in and said, "They're with me, Bard."

His brow creased. "Nymphs?"

"No, but they have reason to deal with them." I had stated, and that was that.

Now some were helping Bard take the barrels onto the barge. I hissed at the water as the ripples that were forming on it gave me the message, forming letters in my language.

"Filthy cowards." I snarled, kicking at the water. Fili and Kili looked up from where they were.

"Who?" Fili asked.

I stared out across the water. "Nymph council. All they do is wallow in wealth, talking idly of helping but never moving an inch, just as they always have. Meeting after meeting, they call us in –"

"That sounds boring." Kili said. I didn't miss the wince as pain surely shot through his body.

"Oh yes and no. You see, whatever spirit created us, like my river, will always need one of us so if one dies, another is, well, born. The nymph of the lake was getting horrible, ugly and fat he was, ill with gold sickness beyond measure, so bad that last meeting I joined an assassination attempt on him. In other words, I watched as others stabbed him multiple times."

Bofur looked up from where he and Bombur were struggling with a barrel. All eyes were on me. "What?"

"It was quite fascinating, really. It took us ages until there was a suitable nymph. Only problem was that he was weak minded. The other two, twins belonging to the Forest River and the River Running also belong, are vain and controlling. They always get their way. I was up for killing the nymph again, but they wouldn't let me."

The ripples came back over the water. I took one look and hissed, my face contorting to something closer to what I really looked like before going back. "Bard?"

The bowman looked up from the boat. He probably was the only one that wasn't worried about me, having talked to me before I took a dip in the lake. He knew all the politics, all the nymphs, really, seeing how few we were, and knew our nature as feral creatures. "When will you come back?" He asked, knowing my dislike for swimming in the lake.

"Give or take a half hour, this isn't going to be long. Whatever you do, wait for me." I stared at the water as if it was going to kill me, and then jumped in.

I hated the feeling, of being forced into the body of my normal self without my consent. My legs fused together, fanning out at the end into an extravagant tail, even for a nymph. My skin prickled as scales poked through, glistening ebony and silver. Swirling designs appeared on my face. Nails turned to claws, teeth to fangs, eyes from dark black to paler than nothing.

When I reached the 'palace', as Calypso called it (she belonged to the forest river), I could see the faint outlines of other nymphs swimming around. The stone walls of the palace were studded with shells and pearls from the ocean, and mithril and gold from Erebor. I hated the confining corridors and suffocating walls.

I went straight to the throne room, ignoring the calls of passerby. Calypso, Naida, and Josh were waiting and they weren't patient. The doors to the throne room were already opened. I swam right on in, knowing that the three waited for me.

Calypso, blue-silver hair tied into a braid that circled around her head. A circlet of silver crowned her head, a sapphire in the center. She wore the best blue silks that were to be found, pearls choking her neck. All just a reminder of how cold and cruel she can be.

Naida, on the other hand, was the picture of Dale. She had pink cheeks and a glowing smile, pink dresses and gold jewelry and an insufferable optimistic personality. She was forever chasing after boy nymphs, and I once told her that Mordor would rise again (it was a last minute comment to make her shut up) and she responded with, 'Well, surely they can defeat them again.' They, she had said. She always strayed from war. And she was a trifle depressed when Dale was burnt to crisp but was immediately cheered up by the new arrival of gold and silks (imported from some town far, far away).

And then, it all came down to Josh. If there was anyone I hated more than Calypso, or even Naida, it was him. He was the replacement of the lake nymph, and boy I should've killed him again. He…well, he had designs on me. Oh, as if I would ever like him, being pushed around by Calypso and Naida and always wearing those expensive weapons around like he was going to fight but he wasn't, never had, never will.

Now, you'd think I wouldn't have a problem with him, seeing as I seduce elves, but you are _wrong_. There is a difference between allowing yourself to do something, and it being forced upon you.

He still has a scar from where I bit him before swimming away to the safety of the barge.

I swam up to the throne and bowed.

"Ah, Lorelei." Calypso said, as if she hadn't sent for me. "We've been meaning to talk to you."

I stayed silent. Best to hear what they wanted first.

"Really, Lorelei. You can't go around seducing elves like that, before pulling them into the river. You won't and aren't getting any guys to look at you that way. Besides, there's no purpose behind it." Naida chided, fixing the comb in her hair.

"Quiet, Naida." Calypso snapped. Naida fell silent. I stared at Calypso. She never, _ever_ snaps at her like that.

What have I done?

"Lorelei. It has come to my attention that you are away from your river without permission. Why would that be?"

"I'm after a pack of orcs. They threatened me." I said. All three gazes fell onto the silvery scars that hadn't faded upon my transformation.

Josh came up. "Threatened? Looks like they did more than that." He swam around me, checking over the injuries, murmuring under his breath. "I can get a healer to look at them later, if you –"

"I'm fine." I said. "All I want is permission to cross the lake, so I can hunt them down."

Calypso looked at me, staring deep into my soul to find the lie in my sentence. "Then tell me why something evil is crossing the lake."

Evil. That was the sense I had when I was in my river, unknowing as to the invisible thing there. "I know nothing, my lady Calypso. If something is crossing, I will look later if you–"

"No. You know something about it but you will not speak."

"But –"

"You are a nymph, Lorelei, of an enchanted river at that, who _still hasn't learned to use her magic._"

She hit upon the one weak spot. I hadn't learned my magic. There was different types, that of healing, prophecy, the ability to control the water, much more, and I hadn't learned any of it. It was unheard of. And it stung every time that it was mentioned. What did make up for it was my looks, but even that was only the lecherous boys.

I kept my voice steady. "I want permission to cross the lake."

Naida cut in. "Of course, Lorelei. Dismissed."

I swam away as quick as I could. Tears welled in my eyes. Oh dear, oh dear why must she always come across that?

And in my despair, I didn't see the pale blond headed nymph swimming after me.

* * *

_**So what did you think? I hate to ask, but please review, I'd like to know if I'm doing an okay job. **_


	7. Chapter 7

**_A:N/ I'm sorry I haven't gotten around to updating, I've had a lot of homework. I swear teachers just know when you're trying to get something else done and then decide to torment you by throwing more things onto your plate._**

**_So, until I can find the time to write the next chapter (and I promise I will), a little teaser._**

_On the Barge…._

Bard expertly directed the barge through the lake. The dwarves were silent, thinking of their own things.

Finally, Fili spoke up. "Are nymphs all like that?" He said, staring over the water. There was no sign of Lorelei.

Bard laughed. "No, usually worse. I remember the first time I met a nymph besides Lorelei, and they got into such a fight, it was a wonder they didn't tear each other to shreds. I'm not quite sure what it was about, but the guy got a bite in the arm so deep it was a wonder her fangs didn't break off."

Thorin looked up from where he sat. "How can we trust her, then, if she plans on killing people in her spare time?"

"It is merely their nature. Most nymphs don't realize that other races don't come back to life, but Lorelei does. She is very loyal, especially to what she believes in, and if she had the chance, she would fight until she could no more. You are lucky to have a nymph on your side. Lorelei has good judgment, and nymphs have the flexibility of an elf and the strength of a dwarf if they choose."

Kili looked up from where he was and over the water to where his brother stared. "What's taking her so long?"

Bard's face hardened. "I don't know. Usually she'll be quick, she doesn't like being down there."

"I wish I could go after her." Fili muttered. Most of the company missed that, but Kili didn't. He looked at his brother, gazing wistfully over the water. As much as he would've liked to comfort him, distract him, whatever, Kili's mind was elsewhere. Ice cold pin pricks dashed up and down from the arrow wound to the rest of his body.

And that's when the creature surfaced. Pink and orange scales covered her body, her eyes were golden, hair did up elaborately with combs. Her fingernails were claws, her teeth were fangs. Bombur was the first to notice; he stared at the thing.

"What is it?" Thorin asked, and he turned around to see the…creature. It was beautiful and hideous all at once.

"Bard." She hissed. "Tell me, have you seen Lorelei?"

"What do you mean, Naida? She went there looking for Calypso and Josh and you."

"She came." The thing admitted. Her tail flicked lazily in the water. "And ran off, after sister Calypso mentioned a sore subject. She always does that, Bard, running off afterward, but it's not so much her disappearing."

"What is it then?"

"Josh followed after her, and we haven't seen him since."

Bard cursed, coming to the side of the boat. "Find her! You know what –"

But she was gone, having flipped into the lake again. The dwarves heard a screech, and the lake erupted into a bubbling mass. Tails flipped and twisted, voices shrieked, and then all was still.

"What happened last time?" Bofur asked.

"Remember the nymph she got into a fight with? The one I mentioned?"

They all nodded.

"He deserved worse."


End file.
